When In Limbo
by Kelpie Green
Summary: What happens after Harry defeats Voldemort? Does he die? And if so, where does he go? Does death change him at all? And all that jazz. My take on what happens. My first fic, please review.


Yes, yes I'm going, stop pushing me! Grr, yes, I know I'm getting there. No, no, now let's not get violent. Okay, hey, hey, watch it! Right then, clears throatI do not own Harry Potter, or any thing of it, him, her, whatever you get the point, you already know the spiel. Hey, gun man! You catch that? They already know. Hey, wait a minute, don't you dare aim your gun at me!

Yah, this is my first fic, more of a one-shot really, anyway, if you people like it I'll post more, be nice please!

Chapter 12 Limbo

I drained my beer as I watched my surroundings. The bar was crowded tonight. There's been a large group of new arrivals. I snorted; fucking newbie aurors walked straight into an ambush. Sure, I'd defeated Voldemort, surprisingly he was also here tonight, but there were still Death Eaters. Without their leaders, they were more dangerous, in a cute panicked sort of way.

Somewhere near the door a bell rang. Yet another one, ah well; it would be crowded tonight.

Someone pulled up a chair next to me; the decayed wood of the stool scraped on the stones. What happened next though, it nearly surprised me. "Potter? What the devil are you doing here?"

"Hello Snape," I said, "nice to see you finally got here."

"Why are you still here? I would have thought you of all people . . ." Snape trailed off. My mouth twisted into what I suppose might have been a grin. "Regrets, unfinished business, revenge. The same general reason as everyone else. Meh, I'll probably be here for a long time. Why are you here?" I asked him.

He snarled at me, "Never you mind!" I rolled my eyes. A lot of people have this problem when they first get here; they fall back on whatever behavior was the most common for them in life, sort of a safety mechanism against panic; body doesn't work but the mind still does. At first it was a little amusing. All those people falling on their knees and thanking me was pretty funny, but it soon got old, although the look of surprise when people realize their dead gets me every time.

"Snape, my good man, you are dead! Nobody cares here. Fuck, I mean even me n' Tom talk every once in a while; nobody cares here." It's fun to watch Snape be surprised; he gets this glazed look and his mouth drops open. He doesn't seem to cope well.

"I care," he glared. "Why haven't you moved on!?"

"And again why haven't you? I'd think you'd be happy for the rest."

He scowled at me.

"Snape, Severus, Sevvy, may I call you that? We are dead, gone, buried, under the hill, past the point of no return, given a permanent vacation, whatever you will call it. We. Are. Dead. Believe it, accept it, have another pint of beer. Might do you well to get drunk. Haven't done that in a while I imagine." Snape looked somewhat like a deer in the headlights, wandlight, jacko-whatever light.

"Yah, it's actually really funny, we can't decay, get sick, burn, bleed, 'n all that, but," and here I shrugged, "we can still get drunk. Go figure."

Snape looked at me oddly. "Potter, you seem extremely . . . accepting of the fact you are dead. Why on Earth are you still here?"

"I dunno, maybe I'm only here because I haven't figured out why I'm here yet. Funny ain't it?"

tee hee! Es termina. For any of you who didn't get it a quick breakdown on any thing that might have confused you:

Yes, everybody's dead, no not literally, just Harry, Snape, Voldemort, and a bunch of other people, but that's a secret.

Um, if the scene, and where it's placed confuses you, its similar to the world of the dead in "The Corpse Bride"

And please, remember review, review, and review! But please, if you want to flame, criticize, say something not positive, back up. Responses like "OMG! I FLIPPING HATE YOUR STORY!!" are not appreciated, unless you can completely back it up with a reasons. So you can say, "OMG! I FLIPPING HATE YOUR STORY!!" if you think I need help in transitioning, or I didn't follow the character's character, or whatever, and if you can say how I can improve all the better. Thanx!


End file.
